


Knowing Predetermination

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Drama, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel paradoxes seem obvious if you remember them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Predetermination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: Motoki--"Battles are lost in the same spirit in which they are won."--Walt Whitman

"Then why aren't we trying harder?"

"Motoki, you don't-"

"What don't I understand? If we don't negotiate with the Black Moon Clan there will be war."

"We are right and they are unreasonable."

"All wars are results of failures of diplomacy."

"Or common sense."

"Why is everyone acting like war is inevitable, Ma-I mean, Mr. King?"

"Their demands are unreasonable. What they want is war."

"I'm not saying to give them Serenity, but it seems to your mere human advisors that you both do. They won't see sense if you won't and keep antagonizing them."

"You're right, Motoki. You don't understand."


End file.
